1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to devices used in surgical operations, such as spinal surgeries.
2. Background Art
Minimally Invasive Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (MIS TLIF) surgeries have been carried out using various conventional techniques and using various conventional surgical systems. An example of a conventional surgical system and technique for performing MIS TLIF can be found in Appendix A of the '839 Application which was previously incorporated entirely herein by reference.